Habib Jihad
Habib Jihad is the main protagonist o f JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 10: Middle Eastern Burn, and the wielder of the extremely powerful stand, The Bomb. Appearance Habib is a tall Arabic man with a thick, long beard and wears traditional Arab garment. Personality Habib is a kind young man with a heart of gold. Synopsis Habib was born in Riyadh, Saudi Arabia. His father was a wealthy businessman who earned his wealth off of the family banking business. At the age of 10 Habib's father was convicted of fraud and tax evasion. According to Sharia Law this meant his father's hands would be cut off and he would be left to bleed to death. After his conviction Habib's father was executed via the method. Once Habib's father was executed the Saudi government took everything away from Habib's family and they made sure there was no way he could escape poverty. Habib's mother was not able to contact anyone her husband was associated with in the past, nobody wanted to give Habib's family a helping hand. The government made sure his family would suffer. Habib's younger sister was later diagnosed with a severe illness, at this time Habib's family resides in a village far away from the nearest city, Habib's sister later passed away. Later once the body was transported to the city to be buried next to her father, Habib learned that this illness could have been easily been cured if they had access to modern medicine. This made Habib's hatred for the Saudi government grow stronger. Four years had past since this incident, it's early August, 2005, Habib's mother earned enough money to send Habib for Hajj, a Muslim pilgrimage. Habib travelled on camel and was 50 miles away from Mecca. Habib found a place to set up camp with his travel pack. When setting up camp Habib noticed something shining in the sand, it was an arrow head. Habib picked up the arrow head an examined it, he thought to himself that this arrow head may have great value and could pull him and his mother out of poverty. When taking the arrow to his tent Habib felt the arrow slipping and in effort to grab it he scratched the palm of his hand. Later once everyone was asleep Habib was still tending to his wounds, though the scratch was small the bleeding would not stop. The nearest hospital was extremely far so it would have been a waste of effort to go set out. Habib bandaged his wounds and hoped for the best, Habib did not feel any pain and eventually faiinted from the loss of blood. Before fainting he thought to himself waking everyone else up would be useless as they would not be able to tend to his wounds any better than him. Habib was not afraid, though he believed he would die he accepted it. Before fainting he wrote and apology to his mother for leaving her. It was 3 AM and group of bandits had surrounded Habib's and his group's camping area. Habib was awaken by gunshots and saw his best friend Mahmud on the ground, dead. Habib's bleeding had miraculously stopped, and beneath him was a dried pool of blood. One of the bandits entered Habib's tent and right after the bandit shot a bullet at Habib, two hands appeared out of the dried blood and grabbed bullet and made it explode. The bandit was in shock and fired three more bullets all of with exploded. The arms later took a rubber like form and later the rest of the arm's body formed. Habib recognized the figure, it strongly resembled his father. Though the figure was completely dark with barely any features, the way it walked, moved, and stood, it all belonged to his father. The figure swiftly moved around the camp site smearing blood all of the bandits using it's hands. The blood started to heat up and eventually exploded. Once the bandits had all exploded the figures whispered "Allah Akbar" and faded away. After witnessing the abilities and noticing the resemblance between it and his father, Habib named his ability "The Bomb". Habib was the only survivor in his group he gave one final goodbye to his friend and set off to go to Mecca. Habib knew the arrow was responsible for this figure that aided him and wanted to learn the truth. Though Habib lost a lot of blood the wound on his hand was no longer there and Habib did not feel any different. About three day later the bodies of the bandits and Habib's group was discovered. The Saudi police went to Habib's village to notify them of the list of dead, though Habib's body was not discovered his mother believed him to be dead and later took her own life. The word spread like wildfire and Habib eventually heard of the incident. Though he was broken he knew he had to go on. Habib later found another village and in the village there was a fortune teller. Though Habib believed fortune telling was false and knew it was forbidden he decided to have his fortune told anyways. The fortune teller described the incidents of Habib's life with great detail and Habib was shocked at the amount of information he knew. The fortune teller told Habib the arrow brings out great power from people and to keep it close to him. Habib wondered what gravitated him towards the fortune teller and how fortune teller was aware of the arrow's power and the events in Habib's life. The fortune teller then revealed that his accuracy me fortune telling is attributed to his Stand. Habib asked the fortune teller what a Stand was, he later went on to explain the basic rules of a stand and that the figure Habib saw was Habib's stand. Habib also learned stand users naturally gravitate towards other stand users. In the morning Habib set out for his journey to Mecca, though he had other things in mind he felt that prayer was extremely important. On his way Habib became stuck in a sandstorm. The sandstorm was fierce and Habib had no way of protecting himself. Once more his stand manifested and created a rubbery shield around his and his camel. The dome was semi-transparent and his noticed a mysterious figure wearing Arab garment approaching him. The symbol he wore belonged to the Saudi royals. Though the storm was fierce the man was unaffected and continued to approach him. Then Habib saw a figure manifest in front of the man, it was his stand. The figure drove his fist through the dome, it narrowly missed Habib and obliterated his camel's skull. Habib's stand, The Bomb, completely manifested itself in it's true humanoid form and severed it's pinky and launched it at the mysterious figure, the pinky exploded and killed the man. The sandstorm had stopped and Habib approached the man and picked up his badge. He was sent by the Saudi royal family to kill Habib. Habib figured it was because they knew he was a stand user after observing the bandits' bodies. Habib figured that the Saudi government is afraid of other stand users in it's country and they see Habib as a threat as he holds a grudge against the government. It was in that moment Habib knew that his mother did not commit suicide, rather the government killed her. They were afraid his mother could have been a stand user as well so they killed her to prevent any trouble for themselves. They later covered it up as a suicide using Habib's note as the cause. This caused a burning rage to fill Habib's body, he then set out to take down the Saudi government and royal family. He knew the family couldn't have gotten so much control and even hire powerful stand users themselves if they themselves did not have stands. Habib knew that the royals and members of the government were extremely powerful stand users that he himself could not face. Habib decided he would use the arrow on those he deemed worthy enough to journey out with him. Habib knew from the fortune teller he can't just stab anyone with the arrow, otherwise he might kill them. He went out on a journey to gather powerful stand users to go defeat the government. Abilities and Powers Habib is a stand user and his stand is The Bomb. The Bomb is a figure that looks like Habib's father and has multiple abilities. It's main ability is to create explosion using the blood it secretes out of it's arms. The Bomb can also launch parts of itself at high speeds land blow those parts up. The explosions are strong enough to completely shatter buildings. The Bomb can also attack things using it's fist and blunt force, it's only strong enough to tear through some metal. The Bomb's other ability is it has the consistency of rubber and has the ability to mold into anything it wants. Habib often uses this ability to create barriers for himself and to disguise his stand as objects. Though it is a stand it can be seen and felt by everyone. Gallery | Trivia Habib's stand's name is named after the Ice Cube song, The Bomb